Mirror Images
by Dark Neko Shinigami
Summary: What happens when Duo comes face to face with his mirror image?
1. Default Chapter Title

(I don't own Gundam Wing. Don't sue me. Don't make me wear pink. Don't tie my hairs into frilly little bows. I ain't making money off of this fic, it is only a fic. Thank you, come again.)  
  
  
  
  
Mirror Images  
Prologue  
  
  
A large silly grin slowly spread across the DeathScythe pilots handsome features, eradicating the previous emotion of emptiness. He brought his hand up and quickly masked the smile before Yuy had his will done and mauled the braided youth.  
  
Shooting Duo a searing glance, Heero went back to his incessent typing. He was seated at the kitchen table, his laptop open before him and a portable scanner to his left. He would pause occasionally to turn a cold eye to the Shinigami pilot whenever the constant rambling got to be too much. "What is it?" Heero asked, impatience tinged his ususal monotone.  
  
Throwing his arms behind his head and putting on a bored facade, Duo leaned back in his chair and propped his feet upon the table, crossing them at the ankles. "Oh, nothing I guess." He peeked at his friend through his long bangs to test the waters so to speak. "Seeing as how it's quiet and all, noone around, the house empty, silent. Just you and me. You being there, right beside me, typing away, not talking. I'm bored." He nodded. "Yup. You could say that plain and simple. I'm bored." He let out a dramatic sigh which soon turned to a yelp of surprise as Heero swept Duo's feet off of the table.   
  
"HEY!!" Duo tumbled gracelessly from the chair as his feet rounded off of the table, taking his balance with him and landing on his hip in a heap at the Wing pilots feet. He looked up in slight surprise, quickly seeing that he had no sympathy coming from Heero's direction and then gave the Wing pilot the one finger salute.  
  
Climbing back into his chair, Duo seated himself and propped his elbow on the table, his chin cupped in his palm. He silently pouted at his friend. He hated being bored. "You didn't have to throw me into the floor, Heero."  
  
"I didn't throw you into the floor, Duo." Heero flipped a switch on the scanner and it began to hum softly. "I kicked your feet off the table."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Details, details." Duo murmured as he turned his attention to the window. "Still hurt."  
  
"If you don't keep it down, then I will throw you." Heero said as he turned his attention back to the laptop. So far, nothing had come in and he too was bored, though he would never give Duo the pleasure of admitting that.  
  
Outside was a beautiful day. The sky was a clear, modest blue. Not a cloud in sight and the sun cheerfully basked everything in a warm glow. Again, Duo sighed wistfully. Climbing from his seat, he moved to get a better look at what was beyond the glass. Soon, the grin surfaced again.  
  
"Oh Heero." The DeathScythe pilot said tauntingly. Heero remained working, head down and concentration on the screen. A smirk formed on his lips as he ignored the young man.  
  
"Oh Heeeero." Duo giggled. The Wing Pilot grunted and looked up. Of course it would be Duo Maxwell that would be the only male that Heero had ever in his 20 years of life heard giggle. Slowly his eyes widened as he took the scene in.   
  
Duo stood at the window, his back turned to Yuy. The braided youth was leaned over slightly, his rear moving in a slow side to side motions, his trousers inching ever so slowly down.  
  
"Duo." Heero warned, the smirk deepening.  
  
The braided youth cackled madly as he exposed his bare bottom in a moon. "Better get your shades, looks like the moon is bright tonight!" Duo laughed loudly as he shook his posterior from side to side. His laughter erupted into a maniacal cackling as he hitched his pants back up and took off in a quick dart. Heero had jumped up from his seat, ready to make good on his many promises of the day of Omae O Korusus' that he had bolted at the youth.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Duo taunted as he bounded out of the living room and onto the front porch of their safe house. Heero stopped at the door, then slammed it shut, locking it tight.  
  
"Heeeey!" Duo exclaimed loudly, grabbing the handle and giving it a twist. "No fair! Ah come on Heero! Don't you have a sense of humour buried SOMEWHERE under that stonewall exterior of yours?"  
  
"No." The perfect soldier stated simply through the other side of the door.   
  
"Awww comeon Heero! Come outside! It's a great day! Too good to be waisted by sitting in front of a computer all day long."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Gonna let me in?"  
  
"No. I think it would be best if you were to remain outside for a while, I need to concentrate and I find that difficult when you refuse to keep it down."  
  
"So your 'Turning me loose' so to speak?"  
  
"Yes, Yes, do whatever, I don't care." Heero said, emphasizing his last word as he spoke to his commrade through the heavy wooden door. "Just leave me alone. Some people need to work."   
  
Duo grinned. "Ok Heero, but you asked for it." Duo chuckled ominously.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The large city that loomed several miles from the safe house was as unruley a town as you could get. It was dirty, over crowded and a heavy stench seemed to hang above it like a shadow of doom. Cars rumbled busily down the street and people were to intent to get from point A to point B that they seldom stopped to see what life was truelly like on these streets.  
  
From within the cool darkness that an allyway provided, an amethist eyed youth watched the comers and goers intently. From an apartment high above his left shoulder, soft music blared out of the open window as the gentle, yet decieving breeze blew the curtains out of the window in a soft billow. It did nothing to quell the heat of the day. He didn't even seem to hear it, his eyes had found his target. A small blond youth was walking slowly along the streets, hands stuffed deep into his pants pockets, the sleeves of his tastefully expensive shirt rolled high, exposing his arms above the elbow.   
  
"Hello, hello." The hidden theif spoke softly from his so called den. The blond man kept his eyes up, gazing at the tall buildings and the brightly decorated streets. It was the beginning of the summer festival. The hidden youth revelled in these times, it meant more tourists and more pockets to pick. Stepping out into the sunlight and idling his body along the storefronts causually, he too placed his hands deep within his pockets and lowered his head as he followed the seemingly pleasant stranger. "Stargazin's gonna get ya into trouble brother." The shadow chuckled as he flanked Quatre. "But don't you worry, Chase is gonna get off of you what the big bad muggers would take." "And he might even let ya live too." He added in a quiet murmur. Chase stiffled a rueful laugh as he edged closer to the Arab. Quatre turned his gaze in time to catch a familar chestnut braid.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Duo sat alone in the large wooden porch swing. After an hour or so of dismantling it, dragging it along the wrap-a-round porch and remantling it just outside of the window that Yuy sat by, the braided youth sighed and leaned back, tired.   
  
"Hey! Heero!" Useing the side of his fist to pound at the window, Duo twisted around in the swing to meet his friends gaze with his customary large grin. "Gonna let me back in, or am I still grounded?"  
  
"Omae O Korusu."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Ya say it, but ya never mean it." Duo folded his arms across his chest and sighed yet again. Why did the sunlight make him so sleepy? 'Maybe I'm a Vampyre.' He shook his head. 'Nah, if I was, the sun would'a toasted me.'   
  
"Hey, Heero! Am I a vampyre?" Duo asked, blinking large violet eyes at his partner.  
  
Heero stared at him for a long moment, then grunted softly and lowered his head after giving it a brief, unbelieving shake.   
  
  



	2. Quatre sees double.

(I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own a fancy livingroom set. I don't own a VCR)  
(Oi! I apologize for all of the Horrid spelling of the Prologue. I guess Proofreading is and can be a good thing. ~_^V)  
  
  
"Duo? What are you doing here?" Quatre called as he caught up with Chase, taking the young man by the arm. "I.. you.. didn't... weren't you at the safe house? How did you get here so fast?"  
  
Chase cocked his head at the young blond. "Oooo....kay...." He said softly. 'Damn!' He cursed himself silently. His plan of walking just ahead of his prey, then slowing down, pilfering quickly through a pocket, then disappearing were immediately out of the question. 'Maybe he's on to me. Well.. if he's out to arrest me, then I will just have to break him in half.'  
  
"Safe house? Duo?" Chase answered intelligently.   
  
Quatre blinked, then smiled. "You're not fooling me, Duo." He rolled his deep blue eyes and continued down the street, leaving a stunned Chase to stare after him, jaw agape.  
  
After a moment, Quatre realized that the energetic youth wasn't by his side. Halting on the busy sidewalk and turning around, he called to his 'Friend'. "Duo? Are you coming? Why are you just standing there like that? We need to hurry up and get back!" The tone of the Arabians voice said that he was not in the mood for games, yet held a gentle quality to it as well.  
  
'Screw this.' Chase thought as he diverted his attention to the other. 'He must be a cop.. and a rookie at that. Hell, who does he think he is? He's probably trying to lure me down the street and into the waiting arms of more experianced cops.'  
  
"Duo, I don't understand. What's gotten into you? You act like you don't even know who I am."   
  
Chase yelped and moved away with a brief side-step. How the hell did this guy move so fast? One moment, he had been yards ahead, the next, he was at the long haired youth's elbow. "Listen, Pal... I Don't know who you are or What the Hell you're talking about. I don't know Anything about safe houses, or Duo's. Dig?" He turned and strode briskly down the sidewalk, head down and hands stuffed deep into his pockets.  
  
Quatre stared after him, mouth set in a tight line as he shook his head slowly.   
  
  
Duo yawned and stretched lazily on the couch. He couldn't wait to see Heero's face when the Wing pilot discovered that Shinigami had slipped easily through a window and had once again taken up residence in the house. Chuckling softly, he propped his feet up on the coffee table and continued to watch tv, while the rythmic clatter of Heero's fingers dancing swiftly over the keys to his laptop drifted in from the kitchen.  
  
Quatre frowned as he slipped his key into the back door of the safehouse and allowed himself in. He sighed softly as he walked past Yuy and to the refridgerator.   
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" Came a monotonous voice.  
  
"Yeah.. that and much more." The Sandrock pilot said in a weary voice.   
  
Heero looked up abruptly from his typing and watched Quatre silently for a few moments as the blond began to make dinner.  
  
"What do you mean? Where you spotted?"  
  
Another sigh escaped Quatre as he turned on two burners on the stove. Reaching up into the cabinet above him and wishing for the millionth time that he could have grown just a bit taller, he pulled down various spices and set them on the counter. "No. I ran into Duo in town and he played his little games." A frown creased his brow. "But... he acted like he didn't even know me. That was wreckless, Heero. I care about him, but one day, his antics are going to get him hurt pretty badly."  
  
"Duo was here all day."  
  
Quatre lifted his head up sharply. "Na.. Nani!?"  
  
Heero nodded, though his complete and utter attention was now caught. "All day. In fact, he's been in the livingroom watching Tv for the past two hours."  
  
"Heeeey! How did you know I got back in!?" A frown surfaced itself apon his lips and he slumped bonelessly against the doorfacing, pouting heavily.  
  
"That's not important." Heero shot back, turning his gaze back to Quatre, who was staring at Duo as if he had grown another head.   
  
"Impossible..." Quatre whispered, before turning and putting a kettle on to boil. "Duo.. he looked Just like you.. just like you." He repeated.  
  
"What!?" Maxwell scoffed. "No one is as good looking as me." He retorted simply before taking a seat at the table, making sure to scrape his chair noisily across the floor, then to shake the table as he sat, doing his best to disrupt Heero's work.  
  
~TBC 


End file.
